Fire and Fury
by SaintAndromedaFire
Summary: AU retelling of Saint Seiya. Shun was sent to Death Queen Island to train to be the Phoenix Saint, and Ikki to Andromeda Island to become Andromeda. However Shun has become a more dangerous Saint than they ever thought possible. Seiya and the others will have to fight to get past the rage in Shun's soul, but there are far more powerful enemies at large. Fate never was one to wait.
1. Saint of Fire

**This story was on my mind, but it was finally inspired by Captain Space's Saint Seiya story called "Lost Destiny". Check that one out. It's really cool and its very fun to read.**

* * *

 **Anyway, so like in that story, Shun will become Phoenix and Ikki will become Andromeda, since those were the islands they were supposed to go to anyway. This story will mostly focus on Shun, since he is the main character, but it will show what the others are up to as well. This is basically a rewrite of Saint Seiya as I basically imagined it should be. It's a bit of an AU, so things will change because why not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Nearly right off the bat I'll change things. Sonata Saints will also be a thing in this fan fiction and there will be a few on Death Queen Island here with Shun. The cloths can talk in this fan fiction (since they are known as living things) but its more difficult to contact their Saint than you'd think. And basically, if I bring up some weird questions, I will answer them.**

* * *

Chapter One: Saint of Fire

* * *

Shun shuddered as he forced himself to stand. The rock beneath his hands burned, but he had long ago learned to not cry in front of his master. His master was a huge man, well muscled and with dark skin. He was battle crazed and full of hatred, a lesson he was trying hard to press into Shun's skull.

He was a cruel man that never showed his face or eyes, which were hidden behind a wooden mask that looked like the face of some demon. His hair was white, and his body was riddled with scars. Not that Shun's weren't either. The man's name was Guilty, and he was determined to snap Shun into being the Phoenix Saint, even if he had to destroy the boy to do it.

Part of this was most likely because none of the other boys who had been sent here with Shun showed any signs of being able to be true Saints. Apparently Shun was the only one who showed any of these signs, so Guilty kept punishing him again and again. Even if Shun preformed his duties correctly and did exactly as he asked, Guilty continued to punish him.

Shun on the other hand, was absolutely tiny compared to this man. He was thirteen, and he was by far the youngest of the boys sent here from Japan by the Kido family and their foundation. He was a very beautiful young man, but he was now covered in scars from the constant beatings. His skin was oddly pale for someone who'd spent most of their young life out in the sun like this, and his eyes had long since lost their innocence. His eyes were a clear blue, like water, reflecting something from deep within. His hair was emerald green, framing his face nicely and seeming strangely alive on this barren hunk of rock.

His master's teachings had changed him. He used to be a crybaby and cry over everything, which made the other boys seem to hate and pick on him. After coming to this island though, they had soon stopped that. He hadn't seen them in four years since he'd started his training, which was when the last of them had been sent down off of the volcano to train as Sonata Saints. They'd all seemed to hate him still then and tried to pick on him, but he missed them. At least they weren't as cruel as his master.

He hadn't seen anyone but his master and a few others in all of his time up here, and out of all six of those people, only one of them had ever been kind to him. She was his Master's daughter, a girl named Esmeralda who looked strangely almost exactly like him. She had been the only one who had shown him kindness in all these six years. If it weren't for her, he'd have probably gone insane a long time ago and become exactly what his Master wanted.

For ten hours every day Shun was forced to undergo his teacher's terrible wrath. The other two were reserved for the other boys, who were all training to be Sonata Saints. That was when Guilty went to them. Guilty was no where near as strict with them as he was with Shun, and even the tiny boy knew that.

"Get up Shun," Guilty spat. "Don't make me drag you to your feet again. If I have to do that, I'll make sure you'll suffer even more this time."

Shun didn't doubt that, so he shoved his tiny frame off of the ground again and stood on shaking legs. He was panting with exhaustion, though the heat no longer bothered him. Somewhere in the distance the sound of a volcano erupting could be heard. This was Death Queen Island, the Island of fire.

The volcanoes had been only semi active, but over the six years that he had been training here, the cosmoses that strove against each other here had seemed to awaken the ancient fury of the earth. Volcanoes were now erupting nearly every day, so the noise and extra heat didn't effect Shun much. It was the rumbling of the ground beneath his feet that nearly made him fall again. Guilty snarled at him.

"Weak," he snapped. "You're still too soft! I've told you Shun. You will not defeat me or get this Cloth unless you hate me!"

"I don't," Shun panted. "hate anyone!"

"Pathetic," Guilty spat. "Then we'll begin again!"

Shun didn't have time to try and block his teacher as the huge man ran at him, much faster than a normal human, and slammed his fist into his stomach. The green haired teen gasped for air as he reached down and grabbed his head, slamming his enormous knee into the boy's face. He continued to whack him again and again, striking harder every time, until he finally seemed satisfied with the boy's pain level. Then he dropped the boy again onto the boiling earth and bent down over his face. Shun was nearly unconscious now, but Guilty stared down at him.

"Hate me Shun," the man snapped. "Hate me and everything else! I won't give you that cloth until you do!"

Shun could feel blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. It wasn't anything to be worried about, and he'd been beaten way worse than this by his Master before. However the sound of quickly approaching feet distracted Guilty from his rage. Shun felt grateful for this suddenly, and he managed to look up through his bangs enough to get a glimpse of who was running up.

They were two of the young men who'd been sent here with him, two training to be Sonata Saints. One was taller than the other, definitely well muscled. His body bore a few scars, but nothing like the ones on Shun's body. He had dark black hair that parted to the left and crimson eyes. This was Duo, who was half American, half Japanese. Duo had always been the one to lead the attacks against Shun, but he pulled up in horror as he looked up at the scene before him.

The young man beside him did the same. He was Duo's right hand man, and the two had been some of the biggest bullies on the block. This young man was full blooded Japanese, with bright crimson hair that was long and pulled into a braid behind his back, though some of his bangs hung down into his face. His eyes were bright orange, making him look so much like the fire that surrounded them constantly. He wasn't as tall or as well muscled as Duo, but he was still much larger than Shun. Both of these young men were fourteen, and this boy's name was Kisho.

Kisho and Duo obviously knew the pain that their Master could inflict in his nearly constant beatings, and Shun was a little surprised to see them so scared. They had seemed to hate him the last time he had seen them. But they were staring at Shun's bloodied and beaten form, their Master leaning over the boy and hardly looking up with any interest in them at all. Neither of them said anything or did anything to help, and Shun felt a familiar anger welling up inside of him. Why did they insist on continuing to torture him so? What had he done to them? Then he felt angry at himself. Why did he have to rely on them for help?

"What do you two want?" Guilty snarled.

"W-Well," Duo suddenly managed. "You're supposed to come test us to see which Sonata Cloth we get. Today is the day after all."

"I know what day it is," Guilty snapped.

"Sir," Kisho said bravely. "We really should go. There's only five of us left so it won't take too long."

Shun looked back towards his Master. So that was it huh? Because they didn't want to have to deal with their Master that long? He felt his anger rising again, but fought to push it down. No that couldn't be true. That wasn't what they were doing...was it? He wasn't sure anymore. He used to be able to see the good in everyone, but he'd long since lost that ability. The two boys watched their Master nervously, hoping that he would leave the boy who was already almost unconscious alone. They'd never been nice to Shun, but they knew their Master's "training" well. And Shun suffer more of it than any of them! They might have felt jealous that Shun was going to be a Saint, except they couldn't. Not when they knew what their Master was really like.

There was silence for a long moment as Guilty seemed to look at them. He was sizing them up, wondering if he should just go along with it to get it done, or continue beating Shun into a senseless pulp while he got his "lesson" across. The silence continued for a long while, and the man didn't move. None of them could see his face behind the mask he always wore, but they waited for his judgment nonetheless. Kisho and Duo were hoping that he'd leave the boy alone.

"Very well," Guilty growled in a dangerous voice. "Let's get this over with. We're going back down the mountain, but first..."

The man struck at Shun again. In those few seconds, everything seemed to slow down and grow clearer. Kisho and Duo winced, their eyes growing wider as they waited for the bone sickening crunch to sound from Shun's chest, where the fist was heading. They froze up in fear as they watched, stuck between wanting to help the tiny boy and fearing their Master's wrath turning against them. Shun felt anger at this. They really didn't care what happened. They really didn't want to help! Shun had decided though that he had taken enough hits.

Shun quickly caught the man's enormous fist with his bare hand. It wasn't something that he had ever managed before now, but he was too angry to be surprised. There was no way he was letting that man hit him. Even though Guilty had burned his cosmos and struck faster than any other human being should have been able to, Shun was suddenly fast enough to catch his fist and not get hurt by it. Another cosmos flared for a moment, making Guilty pause.

The boy raised his head to look at his Master, and everyone else paused. The glare he was giving Guilty was full of rage and anger. It made their hearts stop a moment. Duo and Kisho could both just watch Shun silently with wide and disbelieving eyes. That sweet little boy had just given their cruel Master that look? They'd never thought it possible. Shun had always been kind and sweet, and he had never hated anything. Apparently though their Master's training had been far more thorough than they thought. They felt dread suddenly.

Shun certainly wasn't a little boy anymore. Neither was he a crybaby as before. He was beautiful, but dangerous too. He was angry, and the snarl and glare that he was giving made Duo and Kisho back away a few feet. They were shocked. Shun had always been such a sweet boy, and they had missed him for a long time. Yes, they had been rather cruel to him, but he had never once returned it. They remembered him as that sweet little boy that made them feel like everyday was a little brighter, who could forgive anyone. Now however they were looking at an enraged monster whose eyes only reflected wrath.

Guilty on the other hand, was very pleased. The glare Shun had just given him was full of the anger he'd been forcing Shun to master. It was about time that it showed up. He'd push Shun more until he was sure that he truly unleashed it. Then he'd have his own revenge against the Sanctuary who banished him to this dying island to train Saints. They'd called him too "dark". How would they react to see the beast he'd made, even if it did kill him? This time he did decide to reward Shun.

"I see you're not as soft as you look," Guilty snarled. "Good. Let that anger grow inside of you. When I return, I expect to see it tenfold."

With that, Guilty stood and left the boy behind, grabbing the two young trainees by the back of their necks and throwing them down in front of them. Though Kisho and Duo were startled by the change they had just seen in Shun's character the knew not to test their Master's patience. They jumped up and quickly ran ahead of him down the mountain to where the other three of them were. They left Shun on the ground and went on their way.

Shun closed his eyes, hoping that his pain would go away. As soon as he did he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. There wasn't much he could do but let himself slip into it though, so he was soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Shun was still laying there. The pain had gone, but he was definitely still laying on the ground. It didn't feel hot though, just a nice cool temperature. He didn't try to open his eyes. He was dreaming huh? He was surprised that he was dreaming. Wasn't he unconscious? He opened his eyes and quickly sat up though as he heard the rustle of wings._

 _He wasn't really anywhere. It was just dark here, though he appeared to be able to sit on something solid and invisible beneath him. He looked around for the source of the noise. What was it? He heard it again, this time much closer. Shun quickly turned to look over his shoulder and found himself face to face with a dark shape. It was apparently a large bird of some kind, much larger than he was. Its body danced as if it was on fire, but he could only see a dark shape._

" _Who's there?" Shun growled._

" _I am Phoenix," the creature replied. Shun paused in surprise._

" _The Cloth I'm supposed to be training for?" Shun asked._

" _Yes," the bird said in a condescending tone. "But you are not yet able to weild me. You are indeed my chosen, and you will not fall and become a Black Saint like those who tried to wear me before. But there is a flaw in you. You do not hate."_

 _Shun snarled a little at the word. Why should he have to hate anyone? Why was it that everyone kept saying things like that? Shun felt his anger rising again. He was growing very tired of this waiting game, and he wanted it to end. However he was surprised to hear the Cloth mention the Black Saints. Those were Saints that had fallen away from Athena, or had been determined far too dark. It was possible that his Master might soon become a Black Saint. However, he hadn't known that others had tried to wear this Cloth and failed._

 _The Cloth of Phoenix hadn't been worn since it was forged and left here in the age of myths. According to his Master, no one had been able to survive the training on this island and it was largely forgotten here. Others tried to claim it, but apparently none could withstand its anger and none had been its chosen. So they had fallen and become Black Saints? They were cruel and powerful. His Master had been very clear in warning him to stay away from them._

" _Your anger is not strong enough," Phoenix cried. "You still care too deeply for others! If you do not hate, you will never wear me as your Cloth!"_

" _And you want me to hate?" Shun snapped. "Just like my Master! You want me to be cruel like him? Why?"_

" _Because I want revenge," the Cloth snapped. "I was abandoned here for too long. Athena left me here in the heat until I melted again and again. It was within the lava of the volcano that I grew strong. Only your anger will unleash the power of Phoenix!"_

 _Shun snarled and looked away. He didn't want to hate anyone, but he was angry. He was angry at the Sonata Saints, his supposed "friends" for not helping him. He was angry at his Master for continuing to hurt him again and again. He was angry at this island and his training. He just felt angry._

 _The anger scared him. He didn't know where it had come from. How was he supposed to feel? After everything that had happened, had he really changed? He wanted to return to Ikki with that Cloth, like he had promised to. But he was terrified to think that he would have to hate everything just to get that Cloth. He'd rather never leave this island than that. And he'd never felt angry at anyone. He'd always been able to forgive them. But Shun realized he'd finally been pushed past his breaking point. If his Master kept pushing, what would happen then?_

 _Phoenix reared back and flapped its great wings, making Shun wince and duck from the hot wind that it created. He looked up again and saw that the creature was gone. Shun raised his head and screamed. It didn't help._

" _I don't want to hate anything," Shun cried._

" _But you will hate everything,"_

* * *

Shun jolted awake with a start. He tried to sit up even though his body was aching, but a pair of gentle hands pushed him back down. He looked up to see a girl who looked almost exactly like him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes instead of green hair, and she obviously had her feminine features. But it was still a little creepy how alike they looked. Shun felt his anger melt away suddenly as he laid back down, giving her a tired smile.

"Esmeralda," he sighed in relief, but tiredly.

"I'm glad to see you awake," she said with a sad smile. "You had me worried there for a minute. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt worse," Shun said, truthfully but grimly. She just frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know that my father is cruel. I wish I was strong enough to stop him from hurting you, but I'm not."

"It's alright," Shun said. "I'm just glad that you're here to help me. I probably would have gone insane if you hadn't been here."

Esmeralda just frowned again and looked down. She had bandages in her hands, and Shun's shirt was off. She had obviously carried him to this little house and had bandaged up his wounds. She had always been looking after him like that. A cold compress was in her hand, but it was no longer cold. Not that this mattered much, seeing how Shun was finally awake. But she looked sadder than he had ever remembered seeing her.

"Esmeralda?" he asked.

"Listen Shun," she said. "You've always talked about your home Japan as a great place to live. My life here is horrible, and I can't stand to see how father treats his students. Do you think you could...you know...take me back with you?"

Shun was surprised. He'd never expected Esmeralda to ask something like that. He knew what she was saying was true though. Suddenly his anger from before was gone as he smiled at her. Have his best friend with him forever? How could he possibly say no? He could stand anything as long as she was with him. How could he be angry after that?

"Of course I can," he said, giving her a huge smile. "Don't worry. I'll get that Cloth, and then we can both go back to Japan. Then you won't have to stay here." Her face lit up into a huge smile.

"Really?"

"I mean it."

"Oh thank you Shun!"

Shun continued to smile as he watched her, but then he glanced outside. It was well past noon by now, and he knew that Guilty was not a patient man. He was already late enough as it was, and he had the sinking feeling that he was about to get the worst lashing of his life. He let out a sigh and forced himself to stand on his aching feet. There wasn't much time for him to get to feeling better. Today was absolutely the last day he had to train to get his Cloth. If he didn't get it now, he never would. Then he could never go home and never get Esmeralda away from her father.

Esmeralda gasped and leaped up when she saw him trying to get up. However Shun just brushed past her and slipped his shirt on over his aching muscles. He was glad his master didn't care how he looked because he looked like a mess. However he was already going to be angry enough as it was. Esmeralda tried to push him back down into bed but he refused.

"Shun you'll hurt yourself," she cried.

"I have to go," Shun told her. "Today is the last day I have to get that Cloth."

"But Shun-"

"No," he replied gently but firmly. "I have to go. If I don't get that Cloth then I can't go home and I can't get you out of here. There's no time to let my body here. Guilty is already going to be angry because I'm late, never mind the fact that he's the reason why."

"Be careful," she urged.

"I will be,"

Shun stood and quickly made his way out of the small house, and Esmeralda was close behind, watching Shun in case he proved that he wasn't fit to battle. Apparently though she saw nothing or he had managed to convince her, because she followed him silently all the way up the mountain to the training area. When they got there, they weren't alone.

Everyone else was here as well. Guilty was standing there with his arms crossed, and Shun didn't have to see his face to be able to tell that he was furious. The fact that he was so still let Shun know that he was not in a good mood. He was surrounded by the five Sonata Saints of Death Queen Island. While they weren't true Saints, they copied the cosmos of a true Saint, and he knew which ones belonged to this Island. That was the Poison Saint, the Fang Saint, the Pace Saint, the Strength Saint, and the Spark Saint. They were most like Hydra, Wolf, Unicorn, Bear and Lionett respectively. And he knew the boys that were wearing them.

The Poison Saint was Duo, who was wearing a bright green armor with dark purple accents running through it. Kisho was the Fang Saint, who was wearing a dark gray armor that had silver markings on it. The Pace Saint was a boy named Nobu, who had short silver hair and purple eyes. His armor was blindingly white and had light lavender markings.

The Strength Saint was a boy named Takeo. He was a huge young man nearly as large as Guilty himself, making him nearly the size of a fully grown man. He had a mane of brown hair and dark black eyes, and his armor was dark brown with gray markings. The last, the Spark Saint, was a boy named Isamu. Isamu was a tall and thin young man with long blue hair. His eyes were a dark gray color and his armor was bright orange with yellow and crimson markings.

Shun didn't look at them, and they seemed nervous. They were standing several feet away from their Master and looking at Shun with pitying and scared eyes. Shun felt anger again. How dare they think he was so weak! He looked instead at his Master, and he felt even more anger. How could this one man be so cruel? How could he possibly blame Shun for something that was his own fault! Shun snarled suddenly as he glared at Guilty. If looks could kill, then this one would have had Guilty about twelve feet underground, bleeding out and begging Hades to take his soul before Shun decided he wasn't done with him yet.

Guilty was pleased with the death glare. That in itself held a very real threat. The boy was so close now. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge, never mind how much it hurt Guilty himself or what happened after. He just needed to nudge him a little more. Shun's friends from Japan however were greatly distressed by this glance. How could such a sweet little boy suddenly become something like that? What had Guilty done to him to make him this way?

They felt personally responsible for it. Why hadn't they tried to help him? Why were they too scared? And what was going to happen to the boy now? Shun had always been such a sweet boy, but four years alone on this mountain with the maniac that was their teacher had made him into as much of a monster as Guilty was. They were too stunned and startled by the boy's look to be able to protest when Guilty finally spoke.

"Go back down the mountain Sonata Saints," Guilty growled. "You'll see one or the other of us soon enough. But if I catch you here I'll kill you myself."

That wasn't reassuring, and they felt afraid for Shun. Did that mean that Guilty meant to kill him? The man had already worked so many of their friends to death or just murdered them during training as it was. These five and Shun were all that remained of the about twelve boys that had come here to train to become Saints. They didn't want to see another one dead. But they were far too scared of Guilty and too confused by Shun's reaction to him to be able to disobey. They went back down the mountain, silently praying that the boy would be alright.

"You too Esmeralda," Guilty snapped. "Down the mountain!"

"No," she replied. "I'll stay here."

Guilty snarled as he looked at her. It would be no problem to kill her. The man didn't care about his own flesh and blood after all, and she had crossed him too many times already. However he had a much bigger problem to deal with, and that was Shun. He let out a low hiss but relented. If she got herself killed it would be her own fault.

"So be it," he hissed. "But don't come crying to me when this weakling dies!"

Esmeralda didn't say anything but looked about ready to start crying. She quickly retreated as Shun and Guilty began to circle each other for a moment. They were like wild dogs, sizing the other up before getting ready to pounce on each other. There was a moment of breathless silence, and then Guilty attacked Shun, burning his cosmos.

Shun barely managed to stop his attack and leap out of the way before he was hurt by the much larger man. He certainly didn't want to take any chances with it. He had to get that Cloth, no matter what it took. But that meant that he had to either get it from the Black Saints who had stolen it not too long ago, or defeat his Master. Neither one seemed like it was going to be very easy. Guilty leaped forward again, this time landing a hit.

"Hate me Shun," Guilty snapped. "You must hate, or you'll never win that Cloth!"

"I told you," Shun replied, spitting out blood. "I don't hate anyone!"

"Then you'll never defeat me," Guilty roared.

The man charged at the much smaller boy again, burning his cosmos as he hit him. Shun couldn't have blocked that one if he tried, and he yelped and went spinning away. Shun tumbled to a stop in the dirt, shuddering against the pain that he now felt once again on the burning earth. He shook his head and managed to stand again on his shaking knees.

"You're weak," Guilty snapped. "You must hate! Hate your brother for not taking your place! Hate your friends for not caring or helping! Hate the others for their better luck in that drawing. But hate that bastard Kido for sending his own children into hell!"

Any retort Shun had been forming died instantly in his throat. He stared up at his teacher with wide eyes. Children? Did that mean that Shun was his son? That all of the other boys were his half brothers? Did that mean that Mitsumasa Kido had abandoned his children (gods knew how many they were!) into this training, only to kill most of them off. Shun froze at the thought and just stared at the ground. Guilty on the other hand smiled behind his mask. This was it. This is the last shove that boy needed! Then everything would be complete.

"Well boy," Guilty snarled. "Do you hate yet? Do you see the way the world truly works now? This is your final day to prove you can get this Cloth. So far, I'm not impressed." Shun snarled again.

"I don't have to hate anyone or prove anything," he snapped. "You don't even know what a true Saint should be like!"

"And you do boy?"

"A Saint is supposed to protect the world," Shun snarled. "All of these things you've been trying to teach me, they're for people that the world needs to be protected from!" His words suddenly sounded hollow to himself. He meant that...didn't he?

"Weakness," Guilty hissed. "The world doesn't really work that way Shun. Its better you learn that here or die. A pathetic fool like you who only believes in the good of others will never survive in this world. Its kill or be killed, and only the path you forge in blood matters! We'll see who's idea of Sainthood is better when one of us is dead."

Shun snarled more as he watched the man. So he was going to kill one of them just to prove which of them was right? He knew that his Master had already promised to not let him have that Cloth while he was alive, but if he defeated him Guilty didn't have a choice but do as he said. He wasn't going to be like Guilty and just kill someone.

Guilty rushed forward again, punching Shun hard in the side of his face, but Shun was ready. Even though the man was much larger than he was, he grabbed his arm and flipped him hard over his head. Guilty however seemed to have expected as much. The man punched the boy in the stomach, making him gasp again for air. Shun released his Master instinctively as he forced himself to remember how to breathe. Guilty however didn't seem impressed.

"As I thought," Guilty snarled. "You were far too weak. I can't believe I just wasted my time on you. Very well then. This time, you die!"

Shun felt fear spark into his chest a moment as he saw the man preparing to strike. He began to burn his cosmos, and his hand began to glow with the unearthly light of the Saints. Shun felt his heart begin to hammer. So he was going to die? Just like this? He didn't want to kill his Master, and even if he did evade this attack it would only be a matter of time before he did die. Guilty wasn't letting him walk away from this. Shun closed his eyes.

 _I'm sorry Nii-san,_ Shun thought, sadly thinking of his older brother. _I couldn't meet you like I promised._

Nearly immediately after the sound of crunching bone and sickening slicing could be heard. Shun was silent and still, but he didn't feel the blow. Was this what it was like to die? He didn't feel any different. However the sound of choking quickly made Shun look up. He wished he hadn't. He could only stare in horror at the form of Esmeralda. She had leaped in front of Shun and taken the blow for him, saving the boy from certain death with her own life. Shun felt numb suddenly.

Esmeralda had been the only friend he had on this island, the only one who had shown him any kindness. And she had saved his life, with her own, a debt he could never repay. He'd promised to take her away from this hell, and now there was no way he could do that. Guilty removed his hand, staring down at the girl as well silently. She slumped back against Shun, who had yet to move. As he felt the hot blood soaking into his shirt, he just felt dead inside.

"S-Shun," she gasped. "You have to run...you have to live...you can't..."

She stopped talking and was soon dead. Slowly Shun sat up, gently lowering the girl to the ground and staring at her. He couldn't believe that she was dead, just like that. He wanted to cry, but no tears would fall down his face. He wanted to feel pain, but he was in so much pain that he wanted to curl up next to her and die. He didn't want to feel pain like this ever again. He would rather push everything away than feel it, no matter what it took. He'd rather do anything.

"Stupid girl," Guilty suddenly said. "She should have never grown so attached to this insect."

Shun felt rage, the likes of which he'd never felt before. He had to make Guilty pay, no matter what it took. Oh but killing him would be far too easy. He wanted him to suffer, like Shun had suffered all of these years. He wanted him to feel the same pain, the same fear, the same sacrifice. Slowly, Shun stood to face his teacher. What Guilty saw made even him freeze in terror. There was no innocence in the boy's eyes now. There were no tears, only raw anger and rage. This was far beyond even the death glare he'd given him before. These were the eyes of a demon.

Shun did not launch forward to attack like some crazed animal. He smiled. Instead of the sweet, innocent smile even Guilty was used to seeing, it was sadistic and cruel. Something had changed in his eyes. Something inside of him had died with Esmeralda. Shun knew what it was, but it didn't matter anymore. He'd already buried it deep, with all of the pain that he had felt. Now there was a fire burning savagely in his heart, and it wasn't going out anytime soon. Shun had realized something.

He knew what it was like to die.

"Why dear Master," Shun said in a dangerously smooth voice. "what's got you so scared suddenly? You found my hate. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Come on then," Guilty snarled, trying his hardest to quell the fear rising in his heart.

Something in Shun's eyes had drastically changed though, and Guilty knew that he'd succeeded. He'd created the monster that was needed to wear the Phoenix Cloth. He'd finally achieved the victory that he'd worked so hard to get. But the beast standing before him was nothing like the boy he'd seen seconds ago, and he certainly wasn't a mindless animal. In fact, he was very calculating. Guilty realized he'd probably just unleashed the devil.

* * *

 **This is really close to what happened in Lost Destiny...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen that way but I promise I'm not trying to steal your idea! I have this story planned out, and its going to follow canon much more. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter though, and the first look we get of Shun in this story as Phoenix.**


	2. Fury of Phoenix

**Here we go with chapter two! This one is going to be once again focused on Shun as he truly becomes the Phoenix Saint. This point of view isn't going to change until the Sonata Saints of Death Queen Island leave the Island to go warn the others about Shun. Then I'll focus on the others as they begin their tournament.**

* * *

 **Shun though is going to have the spotlight for now. And he is definitely a very interesting Phoenix Saint. I hope you guys enjoy this story and feel free to leave a review below.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Fury of Phoenix

* * *

Shun's cruel smile never left his lips as he continued to watch his master. He finally felt empowered. He could do anything! There wasn't any way he was letting this man defeat him. Besides, his master had already taken everything from him. What was to stop him from doing the same? Shun wasn't afraid of killing his Master anymore, and he hardly felt the wounds on his body. What did they matter? The fire that was scorching his heart hurt far more than any of the scars that he bore. He had to put that fire out, no matter what it took.

Guilty on the other hand was silent, watching the boy nervously. He had certainly created a monster, and he didn't know what to do with the boy now. There was no fear in the boy's eyes, and no tears threatened to fall, not even behind the veil he'd tried to hide his weakness behind. His eyes were hard and cold, daring him to make a move. Nothing about the boy was the same, and he wasn't holding back. His pose was full of confidence as he watched the man in front of him.

Shun however knew that today was definitely the day it ended. He could feel the presence of Phoenix again, and this time he knew it wasn't a dream. The Cloth was calling to him. He had finally unleashed the hatred needed to make that Cloth accept him as its Master. Now all that was left was to go and claim it. Well, he might have gone to just go get it, except he would have been wasting a perfectly good opportunity to make his Master suffer.

Shun's smile widened. It looked far more gentle now, far more human. However his eyes were still dead, and it made his face have an eerie quality about it. Guilty was far too unnerved to let himself relax. Shun put his hands behind his back, clasping them behind him and leaning forward with a smile as Guilty had seen him do so many times in the past. However now there was nothing cheerful or bright about it.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked. "You were going to kill me, weren't you? Or do I have to kill you now? Which game are we playing?" Guilty bristled.

"I told you that you wouldn't get that Cloth while I was alive," Guilty snapped. "If you want it, you're going to have to kill me!" Slowly Shun straightened and let his arms fall to his sides. His eyes grew sharper.

"Ah I see," Shun said in a smooth voice. "I didn't forget. I was simply giving you the chance to grovel on your knees. I might have decided to let you live then."

As startled as Guilty was at the boy's words, it didn't stop him from being angry. Shun after all, was still so small. He continued to wear that eerie smile and dare the man to do something. Guilty had been training the boy for six years, and only now was he beginning to show the signs that he'd been waiting for. The huge man was furious at the boy, and he was going to make him pay. He bristled and switched his stance to a fighting pose.

"You'll regret those words boy," Guilty roared.

Guilty launched forward to attack, letting his cosmos explode. His hand again began to glow with the fabled power of the Saints, but Shun's smile never left his lips. Before Guilty had even realized what had happened the boy had launched over his Master's shoulder and had even done a flip before landing behind him. Guilty was surprised. He hadn't been aware that the boy could react so quickly, but then again, he was beginning to feel a cosmos off of him. With as small as the boy was, he had expected him to be a quick Saint. Shun turned to face his Master as Guilty whirled around.

A fiery orange cosmos started to flare around Shun, almost like he was bathed in flames. It was such an angry and hateful cosmos, and Guilty was surprised to feel it from the boy at all. Could this really be the same child? No he'd seen his transformation with his own eyes. He'd caused it with his own hands. He couldn't doubt this at all. But he also couldn't help but feel surprised as he watched this cosmos flare. Behind the boy, as was often the case with Saints, the creature that represented his Cloth suddenly became visible within the cosmos that he was burning. It was finally burning bright enough that Guilty could see it. And behind the boy was an enormous bird that was made completely out of fire, screaming in rage at the sky itself. Guilty couldn't help but shudder.

 _So this is Phoenix,_ Guilty thought, looking between the furious bird and the boy with cruel eyes who was controlling it. _Beautiful...such hatred it holds! That's it Shun! Burn your cosmos, don't fear anything! Burn everything to the ground!_

Shun's cosmos flared even brighter, and this time an attack accompanied it. Guilty couldn't hear the name that the boy shouted over the wind, but he could certainly feel the effects of the attack. A fierce wind seemed to have been created by the wings of the Phoenix, and the flames from the bird's body joined that wind. The resulting fire storm that was created slammed hard into Guilty, sending him flying back with a howl of pain. But that's not all it did.

The fire of Phoenix tore at the landscape surrounding them, ripping up earth and shattering the air itself. The barren mountainside of the volcano was suddenly being decimated by the power that this boy now held at his fingertips. The volcanoes around the Island seemed to react to the fiery cosmos as well, letting out loud booms and billows of smoke. One or two of them even erupted, showering the land below it with ash and flames.

Guilty forced himself to his feet as the wind died again. Shun's power was staggering, but Guilty wasn't done yet. He had to be absolutely sure that the boy was ready. He wasn't going to just let the boy walk away now, not even when Guilty knew that he was beat. The boy was going to have to kill him. Even if he wanted to then, there would be no turning away from this path of blood. Guilty was going to make sure of that.

"Well," Guilty chuckled darkly. "You truly are Phoenix then. But what I said still stands. If you want the Cloth of Phoenix you're going to have to destroy me to get it!"

"Oh I will," Shun said in his dangerously smooth voice. "Believe me, I will. But killing you would be far too easy."

"Do it then," Guilty egged the boy on. "Don't hold back. But by destroying me, you'll be destroying yourself. There's no stepping away from this path Shun. Blood will be the only path you know."

Shun hesitated, just for an instant. Something went off in his brain at this comment. Did he truly want to be like his Master? Did he want to be cruel just like him? He had given into his Master's teaching because he didn't want to feel anything. He didn't want to remember. He'd rather do anything than remember. But now that he had the opportunity to end this once and for all, he found himself wondering.

It was gone in an instant as he felt the Phoenix Cloth call to him again. He had wanted that Cloth, and his Master wasn't going to let him get it until he was dead. If that was the case, then he just had to end him. Shun raised his right arm, pointing a single finger at the center of the man's forehead. The cruel smile returned to Shun's lips as he watched the man pause uncertainly.

"Ah you're so cruel Master," Shun said tauntingly. "to make me choose like this. I told you that I wouldn't be leaving here without that Cloth."

"Then kill me," Guilty snarled.

"Oh that would be far too easy," Shun repeated with a dark, humorless chuckle. "No I want you to suffer. I was paying far more attention to your lessons than you realize. So tell me Master, what do monsters like us see in their nightmares?"

Guilty was absolutely confused by the question. What they saw? Guilty of course saw things that he never wanted to see again, but he had only ever let that fuel his anger and hatred. Shun had also just admitted to being cruel and just as cold as his Master. No, he was more so. Guilty had a motive for his cruelty. Shun did not. Shun was an entirely different breed of person than even Guilty was. A smile touched Guilty's lips behind his mask.

An orange glowing light appeared at the tip of his finger, which was still trained at the exact center of the man's forehead. Guilty was a little surprised. He knew that Saints reincarnated, but Phoenix had never been a Saint before now, and he was certainly a strange one. It was said that young Saints instinctively knew every move that they could make and knew how to use them, even if they'd never been trained to do so. But it was also surprising that the boy apparently knew this simple move, and obviously what it did. Guilty didn't have any time to link the question Shun had asked and the attack together.

"Phoenix," Shun said quietly, making the hairs on the back of Guilty's neck stand up as he did so. "Genma Ken."

The beam of light seemed to travel through Guilty's forehead and out the back of his head as he stood there. The huge man froze, simply standing there silently for a long time. Shun sat down on a rock nearby to watch, folding his arms. Even he wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen now. He'd never seen the move put into practice after all. However he didn't have long to wonder.

Suddenly Guilty screamed, clawing at the mask that had always covered his face. He stumbled back and forth, screaming and howling in agony as he did. Shun's rage subsided as he watched the man, and his eyes opened wide with horror. He had done that? Guilty continued to scream until he lost his footing on the side of the mountain and went tumbling down it. Shun's eyes followed him all the way down the twenty feet he fell, finally crashing to a stop. For a few more minutes Guilty continued to scream and cry in agony until he finally fell still.

Shun just stared for a long time, wondering what he'd just done. But his Master's cosmos had completely faded now, leaving nothing behind. Shun realized he'd killed the man, more by the absence of the man's cosmos than his wounds and the blood that was now soaking into the thirsty rocks of Death Queen Island. Yet another silent victim of the rage that had existed here for centuries. Shun felt sick now.

He'd just killed a man! Shun couldn't believe that he'd let himself get so angry that he'd actually kill someone. What would his brother think? What would all of his brothers think? Shun was suddenly deeply afraid of himself. If he was capable of something like this, then what else could he do? Shun could feel himself shaking. He didn't want to hate anyone, and he certainly didn't want to be a monster like his Master. Why would he ever want to put anyone through dealing with someone like that. Shun was scared what he had just found out about himself.

He had paid far too much attention to his Master's lessons.

He knew that Ikki would never be proud of what he'd just done. He knew that none of his brothers would, half brothers though they all were. He hoped they didn't know that they were all related. He didn't think they'd take to kindly to knowing they were related to a murderer. Esmeralda would have been horrified to see what he'd just done, and she would have been angry that he had done something like that because she'd died.

Shun looked down at his trembling hands. His body ached from years of torture at the hands of that man, but that it didn't make Shun feel any better. He had avenged all of his brothers that this man had murdered, but that didn't ease the sickness that Shun now had found within his soul. His heart wasn't on fire anymore, and Shun was scared to find that the feeling of having quenched that fire was far too soothing. What was he?

Shun could hear the sound of running feet, but he didn't dare look up. He knew it was his brothers, and he didn't want to see their faces. His bangs hid his face from view, and he balled his hands up into fists to keep them from shaking. Silence fell as five boys froze and stared at the still form of their Master. Slowly they looked and spotted Shun sitting silently on the rock. The sound of a volcano erupting punched the silence, but there was no other sound.

Slowly, Duo, Kisho, Nobu, Takeo Isamu drew closer to the boy. They were surprised to find their Master dead and Shun alive, because after everything they had gone through, they knew how nearly impossible that seemed. Their master killed people for fun, so how on Earth had Shun defeated him. They were greatly worried about the boy and drew closer. They hadn't forgotten what they had seen earlier, but they were hoping that there was nothing wrong with the boy.

"Shun?" Duo called softly. "Shun talk to us."

Shun was silent, but he felt his heart ache at the tone in his voice. He was scared of him. He could tell that they were. They couldn't hide that from him. They knew that he was the one who had killed their Master. What on earth was he supposed to say in response to them? He couldn't exactly just apologize. His Master had spoken truthfully. He couldn't turn away from what he had just done, but he didn't want to feel the pain and confusion in his chest either.

"Shun this isn't like you," Takeo growled. He thought Shun was ignoring him, and he was unnerved by the scene below them. "Say something!"

"What did you do?" Isamu gasped. "Esmeralda, Master, they're dead!"

"Shun, just tell us what's going on," Nobu cried.

Each word was like another wound in his already injured heart. What was he supposed to say? What could he say? There was no way they were going to believe that he hadn't done it on purpose. Shun had convinced himself that they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't be able to accept what had driven him to such extremes. How could they when he hadn't even been able to understand it himself. However they just saw him, still sitting there silently, and apparently ignoring them.

"Shun," Kisho called louder. "Say something, anything!"

Shun didn't want to respond. He didn't want to care what they thought, or to be hurt by their words. He knew though that their words were going to hurt, and nothing he did was going to make that any better. Shun knew that he was a monster, and he had convinced himself that no one was ever going to understand. So there was only one thing left he could do. He had to bury himself beneath the hatred of Phoenix like the Cloth that he would soon wear. He had to forget about his human ties and about all of the things that had made him what he once was. There was only one thing Shun could think to do to make this any easier.

He had to become the monster they thought he was.

The silence lasted for a few more seconds, and it was unnerving. Takeo, Isamu, and Nobu began to bristle angrily, thinking that Shun was ignoring him. They had been really worried about him, and now he wasn't even going to say anything? They'd known the kid had been shy, but this was beyond being shy. Shun was the youngest of all of them, only around thirteen. His older brother Ikki had been the oldest, and would now be fifteen. Most of the others had been their age, around fourteen. These boys were scared and confused, and Shun's silence hadn't helped.

However if they would have understood what was going on in Shun's head they certainly wouldn't have pushed him over the edge by acting negatively in that instant. Shun had noticed, and it gave him every reason he needed to believe that they didn't understand and already thought of him as a monster.

Shun began to chuckle. It was a dark and humorless chuckle that made them all freeze in confusion and terror to hear it leave his lips. It was the same kind of chuckle that they associated with their cruel Master. They were terrified and distressed to hear from the tiny boy. He was so beautiful, and his voice was too. It was also deceptively soft and full of steel. It was smooth like silk and dangerous. It made the hair on the back of their necks stand up in a way that their Master had never managed. The Sonata Saints all froze and stared at Shun in horror.

"You'll have to forgive me for not greeting you sooner," Shun purred in his dangerous way. "I was just lost in thought there. It's been so long."

Shun raised his head to look at them then, and they felt their breath leave their lungs. This was not the same gentle boy that they'd known and loved. It was a monster that had been born under the teachings of their master. His eyes had lost all semblance of innocence they had once held. They no longer reflected happiness, in fact those clear pools no longer reflected anything. With horror they realized that Shun's eyes had died. Something inside of him was gone now, but they were desperate to bring it back.

"S-Shun," Takeo tried again. "What happened here?" Shun gave him a dark smile.

"Why so scared?" he asked. "I was only following orders. Master said that I couldn't get my Cloth until I killed him. So I did as he asked."

They could only stare at the boy, trying to their brains to wrap around the idea of what the boy had just said. It just didn't work. They couldn't make themselves put the words with the face of the boy they had known for so long. However his eyes didn't lie, and there was no wavering there. They found that they were angry with themselves as well as afraid of Shun. How could they have let this happen? They should have tried to stop this! They knew for a fact that Ikki would not be happy with them. They shook out of their surprise though. They had to get through to him.

"Shun," Isamu tried. "Esmeralda... I'm so sorry..."

"Her death was her own fault," Shun replied, apparently not seeming to care at all. "She shouldn't have grown so attached. She should have known that stepping between me and her father was going to result in her death. I have nothing to say about someone so weak and foolish." The five Sonata Saints were taken aback by what he'd said, and they winced.

"Shun this isn't you," Duo cried. "I know its not! You're the kindest person I've ever met! Something's wrong!"

"Shun let us help you," Kisho begged. "We can fix this!"

"Oh?" Shun asked, giving them a humorless smile again. "Can you turn back time? Can you undo death? I can see you're scared of me. You can't hide it."

"Maybe we are," Nobu growled slightly. "But we're trying to help you!"

"This isn't like you," Isamu agreed. "You're not this monster! The Shun we know would have never killed anyone!"

Again, yet more proof for Shun that they thought he was a monster. They were right. The Shun they'd known would have never killed anyone. He would have rather died that hurt a single soul. But they didn't understand. They weren't afraid of themselves because of the rage they didn't know they could unleash. They were just trying to save their skins from the beast they'd found on the mountain. Yes, that's all they were doing. Their words hurt him deep, but it was easier to pretend he was some monster and give into the rage that Phoenix was begging for. It hurt less.

"The Shun you know is dead," Shun replied, never wavering. "He died here on this mountain." This disturbed and distressed his friends.

"And if you aren't Shun," Takeo managed. "then who are you?"

"Phoenix of course," Shun replied, his eyes never once moving from their terrified faces. "The Legendary Saint of fire. The boy you knew died here, but he was reborn from the fires of hell with all the rage of the volcano. Do you want to test it?"

The way that he said it made them nervous. Was he going to attack them? What was going on in that boy's head? They bristled as he stood and eyed them, jumping down from the rock and continuing to smile at them. They backed up a little as they continued to look at him, startled by his change. He had just threatened them! Shun! They were unsure what they were going to do in this situation.

They were startled by the fact that Shun kept insisting that he had changed, and apparently proving that he had changed. They bristled as they watched the boy. They didn't want to hurt him, they wanted to help. But apparently their Master's teachings had gotten through to him a lot more than they had thought. They were scared to see what the boy had become now.

"S-Shun," Duo cried. "Think about what you're doing! This isn't you!"

"You're right," Shun replied darkly. "It isn't."

With that, Shun suddenly shifted stances. They all bristled and shifted their stances as well, prepared to defend themselves against him or (though they didn't want to think about it) beat some sense into the boy. Shun had never been able to defeat any of them before now, so what made him so different? Duo snarled and raised one of his hands, launching forward at Shun.

"Poison Strike," Duo called.

He didn't want to kill the boy, but he knew that they needed to bring him down. He didn't try to hold back the poison that he summoned into his fingers, which he held aloft like a snake's fangs. However when he leaped forward Shun simply turned sideways and lightly sidestepped. Duo gasped in surprise as he went flying past the smaller boy, and quickly landed to correct. Kisho tried his luck at it next, and he curved his hand like claws and bared his teeth like fangs at the boy.

"Pack Fangs," he snarled.

Again, Shun sidestepped this blow, even so much as nonchalantly reaching over and tapping the back of Kisho's helmet as he did so. Duo and Kisho both began to get the horrible feeling that the boy was simply playing with them. However Nobu and Takeo were beginning to get fed up with Shun's apparent game, and this time they both launched forward. Nobu quickly kicked at the boy's head while Takeo went for a full body ram. Shun still didn't look impressed however.

"Lightning Gallop," Nobu cried.

"Body Crush," Takeo called at the same time.

Shun didn't even move. He reached forward as they both came close and flipped Takeo hard to the side with a single hand. This both startled and knocked the wind out of the boy, who gasped for air as he laid on the ground a few feet away. Shun then caught Nobu's kick in his hand, stopping it. This sent sparks of purple colored lightning up his arm, but he hardly seemed to notice. He definitely felt the attack, but it only made him angrier. Shun pushed hard against Nobu, making him stumble backwards to regain his footing.

"Is that all you can do?" he asked. "Truly pathetic. I'm getting quite bored of this."

Shun felt more angry than ever. They wanted to help him? They couldn't help him! Look at what he'd done, and everything he'd become. And for wanting to help him, that certainly hadn't kept them from attacking him. It just further solidified the idea that he was beyond hope, and that there was nothing left for him to do but accept what he'd become, no matter how painful. There was only one who'd yet to try his luck, and that was Isamu. But Shun wasn't going to hold back.

Shun felt weak and helpless. He'd always needed someone's help, and he was tired of it. Even with as strong as he was, he'd needed Esmeralda to save him, and look what had happened now. He couldn't stand how weak he was. He was done needed help from anyone. He was going to fight by himself and for himself. But that didn't stop the rage. These boys were his brothers? They certainly didn't act like it, and they never had. Besides, who'd want to be related to a monster like him? The fire was burning in his heart again, and he knew that he could literally do anything to put it out.

He came to one single conclusion. He had to get stronger, and he had to do it alone. But more than that, he had to get rid of anyone who stood in his way. That meant his family too. If they were gone he wouldn't be afraid of anything. He could do whatever he wanted and face no consequences. He could be the monster that he truly was without them interfering or making him second guess himself. He needed to kill them. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

His mind was filled with anger, love, hate, self loathing and pity, and many other things. His own brain was trying to tear itself apart, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to stop. And through the confused mass of his mind he again felt Phoenix calling to him.

 _That's it Shun,_ it soothed. _Feel that hatred! Let it burn inside you!_

Shun looked up again, his resolve firm. He'd do anything to stop that pain and confusion. Even still, as he looked up at Isamu, he found himself hesitating. He'd decided to kill them, but he paused. Would he be able to kill them? They were his family after all, even if they didn't know it. And unlike his Master, they'd never done anything that fully deserved his wrath. In that moment of hesitation, Isamu saw his chance and leaped forward, outstretching a single hand towards the smaller boy.

"Fire Twister," he cried.

Shun felt rage overpower him again as the fire swirled around him and swallowed him within the blast. He didn't flinch from the heat though. He'd felt fire much hotter than this before, and it was little more than a nuisance. He was angry. They continued to attack him, again and again. They were willing to hurt him if it meant they could "help" him. Well he'd been hurt far too much by his Master, almost to the point where he had a learned fear of it. He wasn't going to let them win.

Shun raised on hand palm up, and then burned the fiery cosmos of Phoenix. The fire began to spin and then melded into his own. Shun's fire burned much hotter than Isamu's ever could, and the surprised Spark Saint leaped back in confusion as the fire was gone as quickly as it had come. Slowly Shun turned to face him, and there wasn't hesitation in his eyes now. He was going to attack them, and they weren't going to like it.

"Your fire isn't hot enough to hurt me," Shun spat. "If you want to harm me you'll have to do much better than that. Now if you're all done playing around, I'll show you what a true cosmos feels like!"

Shun again shifted his stance burning his cosmos brightly. Confused and unsure what to do, or how his attack even worked, the young Sonata Saints all paused. Behind Shun his Cosmos again formed the image of the wrathful bird of legend. Phoenix, made completely out of fire, screamed in rage as wind began to pick up, accompanied by the fire from its wings. Soon the poor Sonata Saints were getting burned and thrown high into the air as parts of their Cloths and parts of the ground were shattered under his cosmos.

"Phoenix FURY," shun cried.

The fiery wind ended as soon as it had begun, sending the five Sonata Saints crashing back into the ground and gasping for air. They were bleeding heavily in some places, and scorched badly in others. And yet somehow they got the horrible sinking feeling that Shun was holding back. He wasn't attacking at his full strength. And they weren't sure they wanted to see what that was really like. Shun let out a dark, humorless chuckle.

"Did I really defeat you with so little of my power?" he asked. "You're weak. But then, I suppose you are only Sonata Saints. I wish I had more of a challenge, but you'll do for now. Tell me boys, are you ready to die?"

"W-Wait," Duo gasped. "Shun you can't be seriously-!"

"Phoenix-"

However shun cut off and looked up suddenly. His Cloth had called to him again. Normally that wouldn't have made him pause, only it snapped him strangely back into the reality of what he'd just about to do. He'd been trying to kill his own brothers! Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't actually bring himself to finish the attack. His Cosmos retreated as suddenly as it had flared up, leaving the four defeated and surprised Sonata Saints on the ground. They stared at him with wide and disbelieving eyes. But they all still wanted desperately to help the boy. They had just realized with a sinking feeling they didn't have the power to bring the boy back to his senses.

"Oh how lucky for you," the boy said. "it seems I have a more pressing matter. Alright, I'll let you go for now. But the next time I see you, you're dead." he turned and glared at them. "Got it? Good. Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The four Sonata Saints leaped up as quickly as they could and ran for cover. Shun let them leave, and instead turned his eyes towards the mountain farthest back on the Island. That was where the Black Saints were, and where his Cloth was. Before he could make up his mind about going off to kill anyone, he needed to get his Cloth. He still felt angry, and he knew that he needed to kill something before all of this got out of hand. He didn't know those Black Saints, and no one would miss them. They were perfect.

It may not have been easy for Shun to kill his family, but those monsters were no different from him. He'd just be doing the world a favor. Even though killing left a bad taste in his mouth, he had already begun down this path. What was to stop him from killing a few more people? He began making his way towards the mountain. Everything else would just have to fall into place somehow after all of that. After all, he couldn't do anything without his Cloth.

* * *

 **And there's chapter two. Poor Shun, he's so confused about everything. Don't worry though. Eventually he'll be much closer to normal and he won't be so willing to just go around killing people. We should have about one more chapter centered on Shun before we finally switch over to the pov of the others. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review down below.**


End file.
